Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe Wikia
Welcome to the Love Autopsy Universe Wikia The Wiki is about Love Autopsy Picture's Love Autopsy Universe. Overview Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe (LAU) is a Filipino media franchise and shared fictional universe that is centered on a series of musical fantasy films that includes rebooted versions of films from the original series. It is distributed by Love Autopsy Pictures and produced by Sauquillo Films and based on characters that appear in Love Autopsy Channel Original Movies and Love Autopsy Channel Original Series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Jewel Barco has appeared the most in the franchise, portraying Princess Sharpay. The first film released in the LAU was Sharpay: Princess of Gardania (2015), a reboot and prequel to Ikaw ay Malikot film series, which was the first phase of films followed by Iceman-a reboot in BSCOE: The College Musical (both 2015) and culminating in Princess Music Academy (2016). The films are currently in Phase Two, which began in the release of the short film Snow White ''(2016) ''Gabriella: War of Gardania in (2017) and is set to continue in the two part finale Princess Apocalypse and Princess Infinity in 2018 and 2021. Soundtrack albums have been released for all of the films. In February 2017, Gray Knight Digital become the new distributor of the films and re-branded the universe into Love Autopsy Universe. Digital Films Short Film Sharpay: Princess of Gardania (2015) The film introduces Sharpay, the heir of Gardanian kingdom who's mutant powers emerges in her seventh birthday and needs to control it before its too late.The film also features the appearance of Miss Minchin, Gabriella, Kelsi and Snow White. Iceman (2015) The film centers on Arjhay Javier, a handsome Computer Engineering student who discover that he's a mutant possessing cryokinetic powers. the film also introduce his classmates Nhellie, Shane, Aries and Myra in the universe. Princess Music Academy (2016) Best friends Sharpay and Gabriella needs to return in their former school Princess Music Academy after their nemesis Queen Laverna gain control of the entire kingdom of Gardania. Snow White (2016) Snow White, a young and innocent Gardanian princess is bound on a journey of finding herself and choosing a life as a normal human or accept her fate as a powerful mutant. Characters *Jewel Barco as Princess Sharpay-The fearless Princess of Gardania born with beautiful voice and of the heir of the throne. She has the ability to control the weather. Sharpay’s name and personality was based on High School Musical character of the same name while she inherits powers from the X-MEN character Storm. *Jane Sauquillo as Princess Gabriella-A mutant with powerful telepathy and telekinesis and Sharpay’s trusted best friend. The character was based on High School Musical character Gabriella Montez while her powers were based on the X-MEN character Jean Grey. *Lina Sauquillo as Miss Minchin-The strict headmistress of Princess Music Academy. The character is based on the villain of the same name that appeared in the Japanese anime Princess Sarah. *Ibs Sauquillo as Miss Amelia-Miss Minchin’s younger sister and loyal right-hand. She is based on Miss Minchin’s submissive sister that appeared in the Japanese anime Princess Sarah. *Lianne Sauquillo as Kelsi-A student of Princess Music Academy who can play guitar and Sharpay’s loyal follower based on the Disney’s character Kelsie Nielsen appeared in High School Musical films. *Gray Knight as Rogue-A mutant with the ability to absorb the life force and abilities that anyone he touches. Rogue is an introvert student of Princess Music Academy based on the character of the same name that appeared in Marvel Comic’s X-MEN. *Jade Cho as Princess “Genevie” Genevieve- A mutant with the ability to create portals to teleport and a Ballerina dancer and student in Princess Music Academy based on the character of the same name that appeared in Barbie’s 12 Dancing Princess. *Xyriel Sauquillo as Princess Erika-A mutant who can harness magic and student in Princess Music Academy based on the character of the same name that appeared in Barbie’s 12 Dancing Princess while her magical powers was inspired from Harry Potter’s spells. *Lyka Campbell as Princess Lacey-A shy and diligent student in Princess Music Academy based on the character of the same name that appeared in Barbie’s 12 Dancing Princess. She has the ability to control water. *Alpha Mae Sauquillo as Maleficent-The villain of Princess Music Academy. Gallery vlcsnap-2016-10-02-00h29m42s757.png vlcsnap-2016-10-02-00h29m58s504.png Sharpay Princess of Gardania.png Sharpay- Princess of Gardania Screenshot.png 20191026_162831_0000.png|X-Women Poster Videos Sauquillo Family talks about Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe